fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Sanctuary
The Sanctuary is a set of magical chambers that exist somewhere outside of Albion, created by the Last Hero for his or her son or daughter. The Sanctuary also serves to replace the concept of a menu screen for Fable III. Unlike the 2D Graphical User Interfaces (GUI) of Fable and Fable II, it is a 3D environment where the normal menu sections are rooms. You can travel there by pressing the Start button or Esc key. It is also the place where Jasper resides for the majority of the game. Jasper unlocks and unveils certain parts as the game progresses. Sanctuary Rooms ﻿In the Sanctuary, there are four rooms: the Armoury, the Dressing Room, the Treasure Room and the LIVE Room. They are accessible by walking through different doors or using the associated key on the D-Pad. In the PC version, the default keyboard controls are the function keys, F1 through F4. Main Chamber In the centre of the main chamber is a map table representing Albion and Aurora which allows you to track quests, manage real estate, and fast travel to locations. On the left side of the chamber is a basket where you may see your dog's statistics and change his name, and a cabinet where any gifts you have received will be. Displayed on the walls between the doors to the various rooms are the promises made to Samuel, Sabine, Major Swift, Page, and Kalin. On the right side of the room are two panels, the Status Panel and the Options Panel (described below). In the back of the room, directly behind where the Hero appears when they enter the Sanctuary, is a Cullis Gate that leads to the Road to Rule. Status Panel The panel on the right wall marked with the image of a man is the Status Panel, and it allows the player to directly view a small sample of their current statistics: their current Strength, Stature, and Magical Aura, their morality, attractiveness, and weight scales, and the 'star level' of the melee weapon, firearm, and magical gauntlet(s) they currently have equipped. Options Panel The panel on the right wall marked with a series of gears brings up the game options menu, one of the only traditional text-based menus in the game. This is where changes to audio levels, specifics of tooltips, the glowing trail and other in-game options can be made. In the PC version there are additional options to modify the graphical settings. Armoury The Armoury contains all the weapons you have bought or earned throughout the game and where you may view their statistics, rename them or equip them. Swords and Hammers are placed on the left wall of the room, while ranged Pistols and Rifles are on the right. Magic Gauntlets are in the centre of the back wall. Dressing Room The Dressing Room is where you may view and equip any clothes, hairstyles, beards, make-up, or tattoos that you have gained. You can also save any outfits that you have put together on the three stands to the left of the entrance. On the right wall of the room there is a cabinet containing dyes you have unlocked that you can interact with to dye your clothes and hair. To the right is also a modesty screen to remove clothing, tattoos, make-up, and other appearance items. Treasury The Treasury tracks all your Hero's accomplishments, with their Xbox Live/Games for Windows Live Achievements listed on the right-hand wall, and all the trophies they have gained thorough quests proudly displayed on the left hand wall. In addition, like the Treasury in Bowerstone Castle, the Treasury contains all your gold in the form of a pile of gold coins and chests. Treasury Chest In the Achievement Room there is a special golden key in an alcove above the spot designated for your gold. This key does not open Golden Doors or count toward the achievement, I Am The Keymaster. Instead, it opens a chest located in another alcove behind the gold pile. When you have approximately 5,000,000 or more gold, you can climb the pile and reach the key. Then, to get at the chest, you must remove almost all the gold in the pile; the simplest way to do this is to transfer it all to the Treasury after you have been crowned King or Queen. You will need to exit and re-enter the Achievement Room for the gold pile to change size. The chest contains a Legendary weapon, 5 gold, and a full set of Guild tattoos. ;Bug :The key may respawn after the chest has been opened, but you are unable to collect it again. LIVE Room The LIVE room is where you may view your on-line statistics and join another player's game via Co-op. The room also lets you see any marriages or partnerships you have with other players. It contains an area to buy DLC and is known as the Sanctuary Shop. Sanctuary Shop The Sanctuary Shop is a Xbox Live/Games for Windows Live interface. Its primary function is to provide the player with an in-game option to buy Fable III DLC items with Microsoft Points and download them. Unfortunately, Jasper will continuously mention "new items in the Sanctuary Shop", regardless of whether or not the player has actually seen the items before and even after the player has purchased and downloaded all available items. Special Rooms In addition to the main Sanctuary rooms mentioned above, there are two extra rooms with no external doors. These can only be reached through the options menu. Save Room In the PC version of Fable III, the save room is accessed from the Save option in the Settings Menu. It allows you to select a slot to save your game in, and a mannequin of the Hero at the time of saving will appear there. These can be loaded at a later time using the Load option. The console versions of the room have a reduced functionality, and only appear during loading of another save. This allows you to go up to the mannequin of the Hero you want to load, and will automatically save your current game when you do. There is no option for multiple saves with one character in the console versions. Gift Room The gift room appears when you attempt to give a gift to a co-op player. It allows you to walk around your inventory and select items to transfer to the other player. Only items that can be gifted will appear here, so it does not represent a definitive collection of your items. In the alcoves on the left, you will find the Hero Items: Weapons, Clothing, Hairstyles, Facial Hair, Makeup and Tattoos. In the alcoves on the right are the Miscellaneous Items: Potions, Food and Drink, Trade Items, Gift Items and Books. In the centre you will find your items of furniture. Variations When the Hero leaves Albion for Aurora before it has been restored, the Sanctuary changes. Several rooms are closed off and covered in cobwebs, the main display table is also unusable and covered in dust. As the player progresses through the Darkness Incarnate quest, the room will fill with the darkness, dripping upwards towards the ceiling, suggesting that not even the Sanctuary is safe from the Crawler. The Sanctuary will also be overrun by darkness when the final invasion of Albion commences, until the Hero destroys the Crawler and completes the main game quest. Fable: Edge of the World Almost a decade after the defeat of the Crawler, the Hero of Brightwall, having guided Albion into a new era of prosperity, set out to marry Laylah. On the eve of his military expedition to Samarkand to fight the resurgent Darkness, the Hero took his bride-to-be to the Sanctuary, where he introduced her to Jasper. Later on, as Reaver manipulated Laylah into gaining further power, the former-pirate-turned-factory-owner consolidated his new control over Albion, using his heroic blood to gain access to the Sanctuary. Jasper, meanwhile, managed to escape to Mistpeak Valley due to a cryptic warning from the queen. Trivia * It was known as other things during development, including the Guild Chambers. * The Sanctuary belonged to the Hero's father/mother. * During Darkness Incarnate, (Contains Spoilers) when you open the Sanctuary, the Map Table cannot be accessed but you can see that instead of Albion being its usual Green it's actually the same colour as Aurora, which may be a reference to the ending where Bowerstone Market is covered in sand. It could also be depicting a theoretical future where Albion is rendered a dead land just like Aurora. * Bowerstone Castle also has an accessible map of Albion. * The theme playing in the background sounds like the Marcus Memorial from the Fable 2 pause menu, but with a slower, calmer and regal tone to it. * Despite being a map, the depictions of locations in Albion are actually wildly inaccurate. * The five gold in the treasury chest may be a reference to Fable II, in which you needed to collect five gold coins to purchase the music box. * If you use a co-op player to open the Silver Chest in Bowerstone Castle as the game starts, the Sanctuary can be accessed early. es:El_Refugio ru:Убежище Category:Fable III Category:Gameplay Category:Fable III Locations